Just Maybe
by May Yuki
Summary: What is Sun Jing to Qi Fang? A friend? Or something more?


**I cannot hold these feels in any longer. Never would have expected to write about Qi Fang…but, please, enjoy.**

* * *

" _I think I'm in love with a girl."_

That threw him off in all honesty. He's known Sun Jing since they were little, and he's _pretty sure_ she did _not_ swing that way.

But then again, her attitude towards girls has always been teasing and borderline flirting. He's assuming she never realized she's a lesbian. Qi Fang frowns. Come on, she's been his pal since grade school. He shouldn't be so against this relationship; he should be supporting it! Then again, why _is_ he against this relationship?

"Who? Who?" he asks as they stand by the bus stop. She points the girl out and he acknowledges her. "She's pretty cute."

She doesn't even turn as she whispers to him, "Here I go! Wish me luck! I'm gonna get her number!"

"Good luck," he whispers back, even though he _knows_ that he's not really wishing her luck.

As she walks over to talk to the girl, he subconsciously hopes that Sun Jing fails. Within eighteen seconds, Sun Jing comes back, her face beet red. "You didn't get it…" he mutters to her, silently cheering to himself as Sun Jing crouches down in shame. "Tell me you at least got her name?" No response. Despite his wishes, he still feels bad for her. "…So why did you even bother going over?"

"You don't understand!" she yells back at him.

* * *

Qi Fang walks to his room, dropping his duffel bag to the ground. He grumbles to himself when his phone starts buzzing. He answers without looking at the caller ID. "Hello, who's this?"

"Sun Jing." His heart drops for a moment when he remembers the current situation.

"You've got some guts calling me." For a moment, he's unsure if he could hear her right. He pulls the phone away before putting it next to his ear again. "…Are you laughing?"

* * *

Why? Why, dear deities in the sky, is he subjected to this? As he runs through the rain with his bag over his head, he laments his fate. "If you want to run for it, do it alone! Why drag me with you?"

"I'd look like a dumbass running by myself!" Sun Jing replies.

"We don't look like dumbasses if we run together?"

"This is what being young is all about!" is her only retort.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots someone familiar. "Hey! Is that Qiu Tong?" Sun Jing is immediately on high alert.

"Where?"

"Over there with the blue umbrella."

Sun Jing circles around to behind Qiu Tong and slowly slides under the umbrella. "Qiu Tong, what a coincidence."

Qiu Tong's eyes widen. "Sun Jing? You didn't have an umbrella?"

"Yeah, it was brutal. My clothes are soaked; you can even see my clothes underneath."

Qiu Tong pulls out a napkin and helps wipe up some of the rainwater. Qi Fang stares up at the rain, waiting for them to finish. "Ah! Let me introduce you guys," Sun Jing begins. "This is my friend, Qi Fang."

He looks back over to them, "Yo."

"This is Qiu Tong."

"Hello," she nods towards him.

Qi Fang tries to sneak under the umbrella. "How about this? Qiu Tong, can we hitch a ride under your umbrella to that convenience store over there? Sun Jing'll treat you to oden."

"Can we?" Sun Jing jumps in, immediately enthusiastic.

"Sure," she answers without even thinking.

"Pretty lady, how about chatting somewhere else? I'm still out in the pouring rain," he reminds her.

"Mophead, sorry 'bout that."

"Sure you are."

* * *

"Hey, then I'll leave first," he whispers to her as they enter the store.

"Okay, thanks for today."

"Thank me later," he reminds her, fist bumping her.

"Of course."

He turns around and before he leaves, he glances back at Sun Jing. He stares at her for a few more moments before walking out of the store. He should just let her be. But he can't help wondering why he keeps yearning.

* * *

Qi Fang walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his neck. He lets out a forlorn sigh as his nose twitches. He lets out a sneeze as he sits down on the edge of his bed. He scratches his head as he stares off into space.

He doesn't realize that he's been staring for a long time until his phone starts buzzing again.

A text from Sun Jing.

 _Thanks for the help today, mophead_.

He lies down, the phone still in his hand.

Maybe…just maybe, he's so against this because…he likes her.

He pauses. "I like Sun Jing?" he whispers to himself.

His phone buzzes again. He stares at the new message.

 _I'll treat you out tmr, yeah?_

He responds with an _Ok_. He locks his phone and puts his arm over his eyes.

Maybe…just _maybe_ , he _does_ like her.

* * *

 **It was this theory I had with my friend a while ago. I asked her, "Why do you think Qi Fang keeps following her?" I mean, yeah, they're friends, but then she responds: "Maybe he likes her."**

 **So I started thinking, and like I said, I needed to write** _ **something**_ **for this series or I'd go off the deep end.**


End file.
